occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cressida Lalange
Perfection Cressida was a beautiful human woman. She had healthy glowing skin, rosy cheeks, light blue-grey eyes, and dark, thick, brown hair. She was breathtaking, as if she were sent from heaven. She wan adorable a child, a lovely young lady, and an absolutely stunning woman. :When Cressida was 15 her father found her an appropriate gentleman whom she would marry. Tolbert-Vipond She was demure, and soft spoken as a young girl, she became even more soft spoken as a married woman. Cressida was nurturing, and caring, she was born for motherhood. After Cressida married she became a little more bold speaking freely to husband. Once she died the quiet submissive woman she once was became a surface coat of paint and nothing more. The Last Lalange Cressida was born a Tolbert-Vipond, she was betrothed to Fabian Lalange when they were sixteen. Fabian was the first in-line heir to a relic fortune. His mother, and father Angèle, and Mickaël had amassed the ever growing collection from his deceased for-bearers. Cressida was married off to Fabian because he is the very last Lalange. What no one knew is that he would become a Vampire and he would bite his beautiful young wife Cressida after years of childless marriage. Mickaël, and Angèle Lalange have since passed, leaving in their wake a massive fortune to Fabian, and his wife Cressida. Fabian had always intended to keep this wealth to himself, he had gone to great lengths to ensure that money would be his. Marrying Cressida was the second to last step, her failing to reproduce was a lucky accident. Misfortune was Cressida's crown to bear, she suffered through nine miscarriages in over thirteen years. Like his mother, and father's union Fabian held the reigns in the relationship, he also terminated Cressida's pregnancies without her knowledge by drugging her, in all fairness the children were never going to be born. Fabian is a Clairvoyant, an ability he gained with his Vampirism. He was never informed of any of Cressida's pregnancies, he was also never able to "see" her with one of their children. Fabian very quickly came to the realization the Cressida was destined to die. His greed would not allow that, he came to love her in that moment when he realized that he was selfish enough to deny her motherhood to prolong her life. He kept this secret from her for years, causing tension in their marriage. Fabian vanished for nearly a year, walking in the door as Cressida lay dying trying to bring into the world her son. Neither of them survived Cressida or the child (Parris). In his absence Fabian had acquired knowledge previously unknown to him. The curse marking his greed was venomous. He bit his wife shortly before her last few heartbeats. She lay dead for days, almost immediately Fabian noticed their child's corpse reanimate before his eyes. The body began to squirm, and within minutes the infant was plump, and conscious. Parris, as he was named was given away promptly. Fabian has a vague notion of where, with no intention to see. Cressida has been searching for him ever since. She was told everything once she woke, that the previous children would have never lived, that she, and Parris both died. Cressida attacked him, beating him very brutally, fighting until he gave in. She fled, vowing to kill him if she saw him again. She has been on a rampage since leaving Fabian, leaving the same amount of bodies in her wake as she has living corpses. Over 406 baby vampires make up Cressida's coven. Progenies that resemble her, Fabian, her mother or father, and what she imagines Parris would look like. A few individuals stray from this trend, refereed to as 'the chosen'. The Chosen are the baby vampires Cressida looks on as expendable. She would like her coven to more or less remain intact, to possibly even grow. Outside threats have a way of dictating who thrives, and who survives. Cressida always tries to choose people who have been able to display either the athletic or the intelligent qualities she admires most. Sometimes she is less finicky, hunger or rage become overwhelming to her, and unworthy meals make their way into the ranks. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Married Category:Human Category:Vampire Category:Effie stroud